


Fresh Start

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, and Richie is there for him, basically Eddie leaves Myra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie returns home after his trip to Derry and he has something to tell Myra.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> needed a fic where eddie goes home and fucking dumps myra's ass so here it is :)

There was nothing Myra Kaspbrak enjoyed more than curling up on the sofa in the evening with a trashy romance book and a box of chocolate liquors. Usually, she’d have the company of her husband, Eddie, erratically typing at his laptop and muttering curses under his breath, only he’d returned to his hometown for a reunion trip some weeks ago and she’d barely heard from him since. She’d tried calling him and left several messages, only hearing back when she’d threaten to involve the police.

**I’m fine. Be home soon. E**

It was better than nothing. He was enjoying his time with his friends, she wasn’t going to deny him that. It was getting on for six o’clock and Myra was just getting to the juicy bit when the doorbell sounded. Sighing, she traipsed to the door, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind; the last person she expected to see was Eddie. He looked exhausted, as though he hadn’t slept his whole trip, a deep scar lined his cheek and he leaned on a crutch, often adjusting his weight.

“Oh my God, my Eddie Bear, what’s happened to you?” Before he could get a single word out, she was less than carefully pulling him into the house, fretting about his appearance, “just look at you, I’m driving you to the emergency room. We need to get you something for your-”

“I’m not staying...”

Myra raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure she’d heard him correctly, “what?”

“I’m leaving,” Eddie stated firmly, taking advantage of his new found bravery. He struggled to stand and his chest wound ached but he was determined to leave tonight, “I’m sorry.”

“Leaving? You can’t leave, darling,” Myra chuckled, grabbing Eddie’s wrist to prevent him walking away from her, “you need rest and medicine, I’m going to take care of you,” she gently stroked his cheek, brushing her thumb over his scar, “you need me right now, dear, you’re not strong enough. I’m going to take care of you.”

After a moment, Eddie gave a weak smile and nodded, prying her hand from his face, “yeah, you’re right. I’m just tired. Uh, I just need to freshen up a bit.”

As he made his way slowly upstairs, he heard Myra call after him, “I’ll get you some dinner. You’ve lost a lot of weight.”

Half an hour later, Eddie still hadn’t returned and Myra paced the kitchen, anxiously glancing at the staircase. There was no way out, he’d have to come downstairs eventually. She’d called to him to let him know dinner was ready ten minutes ago but he didn’t answer; she was about to go up and check on him when she heard someone fiddling with the letterbox, opening it slightly to shout through.

“Eduardo! We’re burning daylight, here!”

Myra blinked at the stranger’s audacity, quickly pulling the door open. The taller man was still crouched at the letterbox, looking up at her with a tight smile on his face. He was quite scruffy looking and wore a large pair of glasses, which he pushed up his nose as he stood up straight.

“Excuse me? Do I know you?”

“That depends. What has he told you?”

Myra didn’t quite know what to say to that, “I beg your pardon?”

“Don’t waste your time trying to change his mind,” Richie continued somewhat distractedly, attempting to look past her in search of Eddie. He was getting impatient, anyway, and when he was any sort of emotion, his mouth got away from him, “he’d made his mind up when he left for Derry. He would've done it sooner but the healing process took longer than we thought. And then we didn't leave our bedroom for like four days-”

“What are you talking about? Who are you?” Myra snapped, looking at the stranger disapprovingly, half-convinced he was insane. The man grinned then, offering her a hand which she just stared at, disgusted.

“Richie Tozier, ma’am, I’m the guy who turned your husband gay with my magic dick. His words. The magic bit, that is.”

Myra clutched her heart dramatically as if she were the one whose virtue had been called into question. She knew her husband, he wasn’t one of those dirty depraved men who sought unnatural comfort with other men. This man was surely mistaken. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Eddie scraping a large suitcase across the landing.

“I told you to wait in the fucking car.”

“Thought you could use a hand,” Richie said, emphasising the last word as he smirked at Myra, unable to resist adding, “again.”

"Shut the fuck up, Richie,” he continued to pathetically drag his suitcase across the landing whilst simultaneously attempting to balance on his crutch. He looked up, frowning, “well, don’t just stand there, dipshit. Help me with this thing before I pass out.”

Ignoring Myra’s stunned gaping, Richie stepped into the house, hauling the suitcase downstairs; he deposited the case outside on the porch before returning to Eddie’s side to help him down the remainder of the stairs. Myra chose not to see the adoring look exchanged between the pair; she was still in shock. When they finally got to the bottom, Eddie stopped to face her, twisting his wedding ring off. 

“I went back to my shithole hometown, fought a killer clown, got puked on by a leper, I was stabbed in the cheek, impaled in the chest and rediscovered I was gay after twenty seven years of repression in the space of a couple of weeks. I’d happily do all of that again than spend another moment here. You’ll be hearing from my lawyers,” he held the ring aloft, high enough for it to be in Myra’s line of vision before dropping it, letting it fall to the floor with a dull clunk, “you can’t control me anymore.”

They took advantage of Myra’s stunned silence by quickly slipping out of the house; Richie pulled the suitcase behind him and supported Eddie at the same time, walking them to the car. Richie assisted Eddie carefully into the car, adjusting the pillow and tenderly kissing his forehead. Eddie smiled genuinely for the first time since leaving Derry.

“Listen, that speech back there? Hot as fuck,” Richie was saying as he climbed into the driver’s seat next to him, smirking as Eddie blushed prettily beside him. He winked, “real big dick energy.”

“Dear fucking God.”

“Where do you want to go?” Richie said, starting the engine and pulling out onto the road before Myra came around and decided to chase after them, “it’s been a long day. Maybe we should just get some rest.”

“I don’t care,” Eddie mumbled sleepily, snuggling against the pillow, “as long as I’m with you, I’ll be home.”

Richie glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, “wow, that’s, like, really gay, Eds.”

“Shut up and take me home, moron,” Eddie said, relaxing into a deep sleep with a smile on his face and feeling the weight of the world finally lift from his shoulders.


End file.
